Alpha Trion Runs into Dust Devil
Log Title: Alpha Trion Runs into Dust Devil Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil Location: Medical Wing – Autobot City Year: 2007 TP: Autobots: Can't Fight The Future TP Category:Logs As Logged by Alpha Trion - Sunday, July 22, 2007, 2:40 AM -------------------------------------------- Repair Bay - Medical Wing – Autobot City This med-lab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Med-tables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Contents: * Dust Devil * Toy Robot * Nest Dust Devil is sitting by himself at the workbench. The young mech's expression is full of tension as he tries to carefully re-weld a rather nasty bit of damage to his chest. There are few things to differ him from the normal DD. But if one looks close, there's a bit of innocence that shines through those optics. Alpha Trion steps out of Perceptor's Electrical Engineering office, looking around as if he's lost something. He looks the same as his last visit to Earth, but different than Dusty might remember him Alpha Trion Alpha Trion is 23 feet tall. His chest is broad and powerful, although his manner is usually somewhat meek. His grey face is thoughtful and mature. He has a pair of purple shoulder pads with a white spike centered on top of them. Extending from his high collar is a shell-like cloak that wraps around him in an air of wisdom and majesty. This cloak is red, and flows down to his ankles. His forearms are purple, his white hands supple and the size of Optimus Prime's. Contrasting with Trion's gentle demeanor, a pair of black weapons is set above each wrist. A red Autobot symbol is centered on his abdomen. His upper legs are white, connecting to purple shins. When focused, Trion's optics are sharp and keen, but his mind often tends to wander, and he loses track of his surroundings. He doesn't look like much at first glance, but the wary may be smart not to underestimate him. ---- Dust Devil happens to look up. He then YELPS! as he manages to not only sear his chest, but also his hands, drop the welder, try to catch it and end up falling on the floor. Alpha Trion glances over at the yelp and crash, exclaiming, "Oh, Primus!" He moves over to assist Dust Devil, asking with concern, "Dust Devil! Are you alright?" He offers Dust Devil a hand up. He looks a little broader than Dusty might remember. Dust Devil is busy staring at the older mech, eyes wide. "Yer here... yer here... yer actually here. They weren't lying.... You disappeared...." He's rather perplexed as he looks at Alpha's changes. "I don't understand.... why did you leave me?" Alpha Trion frowns, scanning you with his optics. "You know why I left, Dust Devil. Or don't you remember?" Dust Devil says, "I don't know...I don't even know how I got here. I remember sneakin out ta go explore some access ways that I found...then there's pain. I sorta became aware that I was heading toward some beacon and damaged pretty nastily. There was a big red and blue guy and he was talking gibberish. It's been so confusing." Alpha Trion nods. "Mind if I take a look at you?" he asks gently. He moves over to an exam table and pats it Dust Devil moves obediently, not questioning the older mech. He looks incredibly relieved to see Alpha Trion. Probably because some jerks tried telling him that Alpha Trion had died. Rotten minibots! Yup, even damaged from fighting Bruticus, he's happy to see Alpha and totally ignores that he was used for target practice. He even fulfilled the function he was given, being a distraction and letting the others get the big hits in. It was rather instinctual. Alpha Trion makes sure Dust Devil’s comfortable, and moves to get one of Autobot City's scanners. Readings for Dust Devil: Status: Good Endurance: [ 81%] ******** Strength: 100% ********** Dexterity: 100% ********** Agility: 100% ********** Firepower: 100% ********** Dust Devil fidgets almost as bad as a 5 year old after eating five pixie sticks as tall as he is. But he's smiling and happy. Very dark optics take Alpha in and he offers, "Did you get a rebuild? Who would know how ta fix you? Yer always fixin everyone else?" Alpha Trion smiles gently down at Dust Devil. He says, "A team of Autobot scientists built a new body for me, and Vector Sigma was kind enough to release me from our bond." Dust Devil stares at Alpha with confusion. "Vector Sigma was bonded to ya?" Okay. Disco balls aren't supposed to get stuck to your creator. Alpha Trion scans Dust Devil carefully, a worried expression on his newish, yet wizened face. He says, "Let's deal with the physical damage first." He begin repairs on Dust Devil. He removes Dust Devil’s damaged skin-panels, and effects quick, efficient, yet careful repairs. After Alpha Trion patches Dust Devil up, he makes another, more intensive scan. Readings for Dust Devil: Status: Good Endurance: 100% ********** Strength: 100% ********** Dexterity: 100% ********** Agility: 100% ********** Firepower: 100% ********** Dust Devil doesn't argue with Alpha like he usually does with Lugnut. He also doesn't hold that slight bitter edge that the usual DD had toward Alpha’s return. Nope, this DD is just completely happy with being near his creator again. "Sorry about the damage. There was this Giant of a robot that came from a mix of other robots and Optimus went to fight him and I just couldn't stay back and let them get hurt. And did you know here's an actual GUARDIAN! here? I almost fell off the city when I first saw him!" Alpha Trion nods, listening. Physically, he soon gets Dust Devil in better shape than he’s been in ages, and even manages to sneak in a few minor improvements while he works. Soon, though, he moves to a tighter scan of Dust Devil’s core and memory, frowning to himself in concentration. Finally he asks, "So... what else is wrong with you, milad?" When Dust Devil fails to respond, Trion’s frown deepens. "Are you awake?" he asks with concern. Opening a panel in Dust Devil’s head, Trion takes several further readings. “Oh, dear,” he says to himself, his aged voice echoing quietly in the near-empty room. Dust Devil has fallen unconscious, and deeper scans reveal the problem is worse than Trion originally thought...